


She's Staring

by brokenfandoms



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenfandoms/pseuds/brokenfandoms
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood catches Clary staring at her...





	

Isabelle always knows when someone is staring at her, which is often. Some people stare at her because they want her, some stare because they’re shocked by her, and others stare because they’re jealous of her. Isabelle can always tell the reason behind the stares. Except when it’s Clary. 

Clary tries to hide the way she looks at Isabelle, quickly coming up with some excuse whenever she’s caught. Usually, that’s a surefire sign that it’s the first reason, but Izzy doesn’t dare hope. The two of them are close friends, surely Clary’s stares are the third reason, if anything. 

And yet, Isabelle can feel Clary’s eyes scan her body as she spins and raises her whip in a fight, can sense her friend’s gaze following her as she walks away. Izzy never says anything, pretending that she doesn’t notice, even though she really really does. 

Isabelle had liked Clary from the moment she stepped into the institute. That fiery red hair and fierce, stubborn personality was impossible for Izzy to resist. For a while, her situation seemed hopeless, as it was apparent that Clary liked Jace instead, but when it became found out that Jace and Clary were actually related, Isabelle almost cheered. And that’s when Clary staring became an almost everyday occurrence. 

It started out as awe, Isabelle noticed, then curiosity and then something Izzy refused to acknowledge - desire. Oh, but how embarrassing will that be if she’s wrong? And so more days pass, more opportunities missed. 

Finally Isabelle decides to treat it like she would if it were anybody else. She starts winking whenever she catches Clary watching her, and today she tells her to “take a picture, it will last longer.” 

Clary blinks, but is quick with a comeback, “If I had a camera with me, maybe I would’ve.” 

Today there is possibility, Izzy feels, maybe today one of them will be brave enough to start a conversation about the way they feel about each other. Maybe. And to her surprise, she’s right. 

Clary knocks on Isabelle’s door a few hours later, saying, “We, uh...we need to talk.” 

“Finally,” Izzy mutters to herself as she opens the door to let Clary in, closing it behind her. But out loud, she says, “Okay, what’s up?”

Hesitation, avoiding eye contact, fiddling with her hands - Clary doesn’t seem to know how to start talking. Until she takes a deep breath and practically throws her hands back to her sides, staring Isabelle straight in the eye, “I know you’ve noticed me staring at you. At first, I didn’t think you did, but you’ve been aware this whole time, haven’t you? I feel so embarrassed, I’m sorry, you must think I’m such a creep. And I’m not sure how to explain why, I just can’t help it -”

Isabelle interrupted, raising her eyebrows, “Are you trying to tell me that you like me?” 

Clary had stopped mid-sentence, her mouth still open, and she seems to freeze at that comment, stammering over her words a bit as she answers, “Um...I...I...guess so...y-yeah, I am...wait, is that weird?”

Izzy laughs as she takes a step closer to Clary, “That’s not weird at all. In fact, I’m so glad you told me. I didn’t to be the first to admit that I feel the same way.” 

“Really?” Clary’s eyes widen. 

“Yeah, really.” Isabelle says, and she smiles.

“Thank God,” Clary says as she slowly starts to move closer.

Izzy rolls her eyes, closing the gap between them until they’re forehead-to-forehead, “You know, if this was in a movie, we’d already be kissing by now.”

Their lips crash together and they kiss each other like they’re trying to make up for lost time. Clary can’t seem to keep her hands off Isabelle’s exposed midriff, fingers gripping at the bare skin of her waist to pull her even closer. Izzy finally gets to run her fingers through Clary’s hair, tangling them in those red curls as she deepens the kiss.

Both of them are breathless when it’s over, their faces still inches apart as they stare at each other in a moment of silence. Finally, Clary speaks, “We should’ve done that a lot sooner.”

“And we should definitely do that a lot more,” Isabelle adds.

“Definitely,” Clary agrees, and she kisses Isabelle again. Soft and sweet this time.


End file.
